


In A Rut

by rougewinter



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, M/M, bottom!tony, happy birthday suppie, i have no excuse for this sin, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: “You don’t have to do this, Tony.” Pepper said as she tightened her white knuckled grip on the clipboard in her arms. “I’m sure we can find someone else.”
   “Yes. I do.” Tony said, surprised that his voice came out steadier than he expected.  Or the one where Steve goes into an Alpha Rut and Tony is the only one who can help.





	In A Rut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suppie/gifts).



> Not beta'd. Let me know if anything jumps out at you. Sorry in advance. Had to rush this for today but I hope you like it my dear [Suppie](https://twitter.com/Suppiedoodles)!! Happy happy birthday to one of the purest (yet so very sinful) people in this fandom. Hope you enjoy it! ♥
> 
> Thanks to [mushroomhobbit](https://twitter.com/mushroomtsum) for being great pal. ♥ P.S. you guys should check out her [amazing **NSFW** art](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/post/150296462284/two-steves-one-tony-bottomtony-really-explicit) bec y not.
> 
> Sequel here: [Heat Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156641)

Tony stood in the almost empty hallway under SHIELD HQ, seemingly calm despite knowing what was waiting for him behind the heavy metal door he was facing. He was sure Pepper and Rhodey could practically hear the sound of his heart beating a thunderous rhythm from where they stood beside him, but he was determined not show how scared he really was. His friends were worried enough as it is.

“You don’t have to do this, Tony.” Pepper said as she tightened her white knuckled grip on the clipboard in her arms. “I’m sure we can find someone else.”

“Yes. I do.” Tony said, surprised that his voice came out steadier than he expected. “He rejected Sharon, and you know the record of every student in the Academy, Pep. You _know_ there aren’t any other unbonded Omegas on campus.” 

Tony closed his eyes as he thought back to the incident that happened earlier in the Quad that brought them to their current problem. 

Steve had been acting different lately, growing increasingly agitated as the week went on. No one really thought much of it until Steve viciously beheaded three training robots, punched a hole in the Avengers Dorm with his bare fist, and verbally challenged all three Hulks simultaneously to a fight before anyone realised what was wrong. 

“He’s going into a Rut.” The Academy Nurse said with a frown once Steve had been sedated and brought to the heavily locked chamber. “Normally, unbonded Alphas going into a Rut don’t exhibit such aggressive behaviour, but my guess is that the Serum in his blood has something to do with it. I can’t administer any medication since his super healing would render it ineffective. The best recourse really is for him to either burn it out himself, which could hurt him, or for him to bond with his Omega.” 

Everyone expected Sharon to be his Omega, given how close they had gotten after the Civil War Event, but no one was more surprised than Tony was when Steve practically threw her out.

“He said I ‘smelled wrong’.” Sharon said with a wrinkled nose and left the basement with her head held high. Tony thought she handled rejection better than he ever could.

“We’re still waiting to hear from Professor Xavier.” Pepper said, bringing Tony back to the present, “They might have someone at his school who can help Steve out.” 

“Even if that were true,” Tony said with a sigh, “Steve could still reject them and we’re already running out of time.

“He’s my friend, Pep.” Tony continued softly, “I owe it to him to try and help him through this difficult time.” 

“Even if it means being bonded to him for life?” Tony turned to Rhodey who was looking at him, solemn and disapproving. He knew that Rhodey wasn’t happy with his decision but his best friend had been quiet until this point that Tony had thought Rhodey had been okay with it. Apparently not.

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves.” Tony said with a sardonic laugh. “Steve could still kick me out like he did with Sharon. Then whoever Prof X has sent over can give it a shot. But I think Steve deserves to have the chance to be bonded with someone he knows rather than to someone he’s barely even talked to.”

Pepper and Rhodey exchanged glances and Tony knew he had their support when Pepper’s mouth thinned and she gave a firm nod. 

“We’ll be right outside, Tones.” Rhodey said as Pepper keyed in the combination to open the sealed chamber, her finger hovering over the last number as she waited for Rhodey to finish.

“Super Soldier or not,” Rhodey said as he cocked the repulsor rifle on his back, “any sign of danger, you just yell and we are getting you out of there.” 

Pepper echoed Rhodey’s promise with the sound of her own glove firing up. 

Tony has never been more honoured to have friends like them. 

\-----

Tony immediately questioned how wise his decision was the moment the locks clicked shut behind him, especially with how the Alpha pheromones made his knees weak the moment it hit his nose. But it was too late to back out of it now, especially since Steve had lifted his head and spotted Tony from where he was curled up in a corner across the room. 

“Heeeey Cap.” Tony said with a smile, raising both hands as he stepped around the room, trying place a bit more distance between them when Steve’s gaze narrowed at his presence, “Just came in to see how you’re doing.” 

“You shouldn’t be here, Tony.” Steve said with a deep growl that sent a shiver on anticipation up Tony’s spine. “You could get hurt.” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me, Steve.” Tony said softly, putting on a brave face as Steve rose from the floor and started to stalk towards him. Tony swallowed thickly, forcing himself not to back away as Steve stopped right in front of him. Tony had to crane his head up to maintain eye contact, suddenly realising how Steve’s eyes seemed bluer than usual. 

“How can you be so sure?” Steve asked, leaning his head down to brush his nose lightly against Tony’s cheek. Tony gasped when he realised Steve had pressed him back against a wall, both of the Alpha’s hands raised and trapping Tony in between. 

“I’m an Alpha in a Rut hopped up on the Serum and you’re just an Omega who was naïve enough to let himself get locked in here with me.” Steve continued, so close now that Tony could practically see the anger and arousal simmering just behind Steve’s gaze. 

“You think your repulsor and your jet boots can protect you, but take those away,” Tony bit back a whimper as Steve gripped his armoured hand hard enough that Tony could practically hear the metal creaking under Steve’s hold. “And what are you?” 

Tony took a deep breath, feeling his chest brush against Steve’s with how close they were, before he lifted his eyes back to stare unwaveringly into Steve’s own, answering firmly. 

“Yours.” 

The reaction was instantaneous. Between one moment and the next, Steve had released his hand and suddenly Tony found himself lifted up, Steve’s hands under his thighs as he was carried across the room. He held on to Cap, even after Steve lowered them both onto the mattress provided in the room, not wanting to let go. He could feel how hot Steve’s skin was, their foreheads touching briefly as Steve repositioned Tony into the centre of the bed. 

“God, Tony.” Steve practically purred into Tony’s neck as Steve pressed down on him, tracing lips over Tony’s exposed nape as he worked Tony’s jacket off, throwing it somewhere onto the floor. “You smell so fucking good.” 

“Language.” Tony teased, slightly giddy from the realisation that Steve had accepted him and that he got to live another day.

With a growl, Steve took both of Tony’s hands and pinned them above his head, leaning back to admire the way the black tee stretched against Tony’s chest, the light of the arc reactor peeking through the material.

“I’m about to fuck you into this mattress, Tony.” Steve said, blue eyes shining bright, “I’m going to fuck you on your hands and knees, and on your back and against the wall and then, after you’ve cummed three times from that, I’m going to knot you, pump you so full of my Alpha seed you won’t even be able to lie down without it dripping out. And when that’s done and you can’t even see straight, I’m going to open you up and I’m going to eat you out, taste that sweet slick of yours mixed with my cum, fuck you with my tongue and my fingers and then when you’re all loose and fucked out, I’m going to slide into you again and you’ll just let me, won’t you, Tony?” 

Tony couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips at the image. 

“How’s that for language?” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips before he moved to capture Tony’s lobe between his teeth, sucking and toying with it, slowly driving Tony crazy. Tony shut his eyes and arched up, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips tighter and grinding his arousal into Steve’s own rock hard cock, wanting all that Steve promised, and more. 

Tony felt Steve’s hand slip under his pants, not noticing nor caring when Steve was able to undo the button and zipper, too focused on Steve’s hot hand that stroked his hardened length. 

Tony could hear himself pant loudly as Steve pumped his cock, a frisson of pleasure running up his spine and he could do nothing but let Steve take control. Tony whimpered as he felt Omega slick squirt out of his ass, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from begging for Steve to fill him; but Steve had other plans, licking up Tony’s jaw and placing kisses on Tony’s lips before Tony gave in and kissed back. 

“I want to hear you, Tony.” Steve said, releasing Tony’s erection to trace his fingers down and around Tony’s wet opening. “I want to hear how much you want my knot. How wet I make you. How much you’d like me to eat you out.” 

“Oh Steve.” Tony gasped aloud when Steve slipped two fingers easily into his empty, slick hole, working them against Tony’s inner muscles and causing him to keen in pleasure. 

“I’m going to make you cum just from my fingers, Tony.” Steve promised, and proceeded to slip them deeper into Tony, twisting and rubbing them against the spot inside Tony that had him arch up against the hands that held him down. 

“I can’t wait to knot you, Tony.” Steve admitted as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Tony, more vocal since he was in the Rut. “I bet you’d just take me right in. So tight, so good for me. And when I’m in you, so deep you can feel me behind your throat, I’m going to Mark you, right here.” Steve nipped lightly at the Omega gland, and it was the promise that they would belong to each other so completely that made Tony white out. 

Steve was still fucking his fingers in and out of Tony’s slick hole when Tony came down from his high, eyes still fluttering and breath still coming out in short bursts from the over-sensation of Steve’s calloused digits rubbing against his silken soft opening. 

“Are you back with me, Tony?” Steve asked, finally slipping out to rub his hand over Tony’s quivering and cum spattered abdomen.

Tony hummed softly and sleepily let Steve undress him fully, not bothering to help Steve out when Steve had trouble getting his boots off. With a grunt, Steve ripped the pants off Tony, and didn’t even look ashamed when Tony gave a half-hearted protest. 

Tony watched through lowered lashes as Steve undressed as well, moaning softly when Steve returned to press their naked bodies together, the hot weight of Steve’s hard Alpha cock pressed against Tony’s cum and slick stained thighs made another fresh wave of slick ooze out from him. 

“Mm, don’t worry Tony.” Steve cooed, hands slipping under Tony’s thighs to lift them up and over Steve’s broad shoulders. Tony gripped the sheets tightly when the blunt head of Steve’s large dick pressed against his opening. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more? Who knows. RL is taking a lot of my time away from fandom so no promises. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [rouge-winter.tumblr.com](http://rouge-winter.tumblr.com/)  
> or Twitter: [rougewinter](https://twitter.com/rougewinter)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome. ♥


End file.
